1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic icemaker installed in an ice compartment of a refrigerator, and in particular, to a mounting structure for a micro switch for adjusting the amount of water to be filled in an ice tray for ice making.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an automatic icemaker installed in an ice compartment of a refrigerator, water is filled in an ice tray for ice making. In order to obtain a constant amount of ice, the amount of filled water should not be varied. However, due to influences of a diameter and water pressure of a water supply pipe in each house, the amount of water filled in the ice tray varies. Thus, the time that a water-filling valve is kept open is adjusted to decrease variation in the amount of filled water.
In accordance with product specification of the automatic icemaker, water filling time is determined to be a value such as 5±0.5 seconds, 5.5±0.5 seconds, or 6±0.5 seconds. However, even when the automatic icemaker is assembled to enable such setting, there is still caused variation in water filling time by a few seconds. In order to keep the water filling time within such specification, the water filling time is adjusted when the automatic icemaker is shipped.
Referring to FIG. 6, an exemplary conventional automatic icemaker is described below. FIG. 6 is a perspective view of an exemplary micro switch mounting structure in the conventional automatic icemaker.
As shown in FIG. 6, in the conventional icemaker, a micro switch 9a is fixed to a mounting base 10a with first screws 16a, 17a respectively inserted into two holes 913a formed in the micro switch 9a. One of two points fixed by the first screws 16a, 17a is connected with one end of a movable arm 12a. The other end of the movable arm 12a is attached to the mounting base 10a via a second screw 3a and a spring 4a. The position of the micro switch 9a is adjusted by forcibly pushing/pulling the movable arm 12a due to the second screw 3a and the spring 4a. Thus, materials for the second screw 3a and the spring 4a have been required to be thickener and stronger so as to push/pull the movable arm 12a. In addition, a member for supporting the second screw 3a and the spring 4a has been required to be excellent in strength.
When a high-strength member is used for the mounting base 10a which supports the second screw 3a and the spring 4a, the mounting base 10a should be made of metal. In such a case, an electrically insulating member 14a has been required to be interposed between the micro switch 9a and the mounting base 10a in order to secure an insulation distance and a spacial distance between a terminal of the micro switch 9a and the mounting base 10a. 
A plastic case is generally used for the micro switch 9a. In the conventional icemaker, the case is deformed when the first screws 16a, 17a are tightened by strong torque with respect to the micro switch 9a. To the contrary, when the torque for tightening the first screws 16a, 17a is reduced, the micro switch 9a cannot be securely fixed. Thus, problems have occurred such that the micro switch 9a is displaced while shipping the automatic icemaker and that the micro switch 9a is displaced in a long period of use to cause variations in the amount of water filled in the ice tray in comparison with the filled amount in an early stage of use. In order to solve such problems, highly accurate torque management has been required for tightening the first screws 16a, 17a when the micro switch 9a is fixed to the mounting base 10a. 
Such adjustment of the micro switch 9a using the movable arm 12a is sometimes performed by a consumer in a market as well as is performed by a manufacturer prior to shipment of the automatic icemaker. Accordingly, the adjustment is required to be easy and repeatable.